Dragon Sword
is the primary weapon of the Ninja Gaiden video game series. The sword was created from the fang of the Dragon God. Powered by the spirits of the Twelve Dragons it was used against the Dark Dragon by the founding members of the Dragon Clan to which the Hayabusa Clan hold their lineage. It has sinced been passed down the bloodline through the millenia, up till the present day where Ryu is its current wielder. The sword is constantly kept in its inert stage, in order to 'awaken' the blade the Eye of the Dragon jewel must be placed in its hilt, thusly becoming the True Dragon Sword (真龍剣;Shinryuuken). True Dragon Sword The True Dragon Sword (真龍剣;Shin Ryuken) is the awakened form of the Dragon Sword, achieved by fitting the Eye of the Dragon magatama into the hilt. It is the most powerful sword in the Ninja Gaiden game. Although the maximum level upgrade for the Dragon Sword is 3, once the Eye of the Dragon is obtained, the sword goes to level 4, unlocking many more advanced techniques. When the Dragon Sword was created, the 12 dragons who imbued the sword with their essence allowed the Dragon Lineage to carve a magatama jewel out of one of their crystal-like eyes. This magatama became known as the Eye of the Dragon . To defeat the Dark Dragon and seal the Evil Deities, the Eye was fitted into the hilt, awakening the sword, and giving the Dragon Lineage the power to defeat the Evil Deities and slay the Dark Dragon. Only those of the Dragon Clan who were true master warriors could wield the sword, lest their souls be overcome by the sword's incredibly powerful aura. Because of its godly powers the True Dragon Sword was seen as a threat to the balance of the world, and so it became customary for the jewel and sword to be in two seperate locations; the Dragon Sword held by the Hayabusa Clan Leader, and the Eye of the Dragon guarded by the Dragon Shrine Maidens. However both factions would eventually meet and merge into a single clan, resulting in the two artifacts staying in close proximity to each other. Strengths and Weaknesses Strengths *Arguably the most versatile weapon in the game. *Effective combos. *Becomes considerably stronger when The Eye of The Dragon is fitted. *Very reliable as flying swallow is one of the best combos in the games. It increases the range of Ryu, does large amounts of damage, can be used multiple times, and Ryu wont take much damage from anything during the attack with the exception of projectiles, although it negates majority of fire-shuriken damage. Weaknesses *Relatively short range. *Ending the Flying Swallow chain leaves Ryu wide open. *Not much stun on some enemies. *Flying Swallow less effective against enemies in Ninja Gaiden Black. Combos COMBO MOVES LEVEL Piercing Dragon’s Fang X, X, X, X, X 1 Dragon Tear X, X, X, Forward + X 3 Steel Splitter X, X, X, Y 4 Tiger Roar X, X, Y 1 Fang of the Wolf X, X, Y, Y 2 Fortuitous Phoenix X, X, Y, Y, Y, Y 3 Ikaruga X, X, Y, Forward + Y 2 Seal of Ten X, X, Forward + X, X 1 Three Lights X, X, Forward + X, Y 1 Wrath of Izanagi X, X, Forward + X, Y, Y 2 Blade of the Empty Air X, Y, X 1 Blade of Susano’o X, Y, X, X, X, X 2 Izuna Drop (Throw) X, Y, X, X, X, Y 2 Scarlet Dragon X, Hold Y 1 Cloud Dragon Flying Swallow X, Hold Y, Y, Y, Y 4 Windmill Slash Forward + X 1 Violent Wind Forward + X, X, Forward + X 1 Violent Gale Forward + X, X, Forward + X, X 2 Piercing Wind Forward + X, X, Forward + Y 1 Dragon of Heaven Forward + X, X, Forward + Y, Y, Forward + Y 2 Dragon of Earth Forward + X, X, Forward + Y, Y, Forward + Hold Y 2 Crimson Tempest Y, Y 1 Undefeatable Demon Y, Y, Y 2 Haze Straight Slash Hold Y 1 Oblivion Cross Cut Hold Y with essence 1 Blade of the Dragon’s Scales Hold Y with maximum essence 4 Azure Dragon Forward + Y 1 Scarlet Dragon Forward + Hold Y 1 Violent Wind X (while running) 1 Violent Gale X, X (while running) 2 Piercing Wind Y (while running) 1 Dragon of Heaven Y, Y, Forward + Y (while running) 2 Dragon of Earth Y, Y, Forward + Hold Y (while running) 2 Flying Crane Circle + Y 2 Gleaming Blade Circle + Hold Y 3 Roaring Gleam Circle + Hold Y with essence 3 True Dragon Gleam Circle + Hold Y with maximum essence 4 Deep Crimson X, X (while blocking) 1 Gleaming Cross Y (while blocking) 1 Rising Dragon Y (next to downed enemy) 1 Blade of the Empty Air X (while jumping) 1 Blade of Nirrti X, X, X, X (while jumping) 2 Izuna Drop (Throw) X, X, X, Y (while jumping) 2 Helmet Splitter Y (while jumping) 1 Air Destruction Slash X (while jumping forward) 1 Falling Dragon Blade Y (while jumping forward) 1 Flying Swallow Forward + Y (while jumping forward) 1 Azure Swallow Forward + Y, Y (while jumping forward) 2 Divine Flying Swallow Forward + Y, Y, Y (while jumping forward) 3 Spinning Blade X (while landing jump) 2 Guillotine Throw (Throw) A + X (while jumping near enemy) 1 Flying Swallow X or Y (while wall running) 1 Flying Dragon Blade X (on wall) 1 Cicada Slash Y (on wall) 1 Divine Flying Dragon X (during Flying Bird Flip) 1 Divine Cicada Slash Y (during Flying Bird Flip) 1 Divider of Waves X, X (while running on water) 1 Blade of Empty Water X, Y, X (while running on water) 1 Blade of Empty Seas X, Y, X, X (while running on water) 2 Aquatic Flying Swallow Y (while running on water) 1 Heavy Mists X (at water surface) 1 Flying Osprey Y (at water surface) 1 Demon Shark X (underwater) 1 Great Demon Shark Y (underwater) 1 Reverse Wind Left Trigger + any movement 1 Wind Path A (while jumping near enemy) 1 Wind Run A + X 1 Flying Bird Flip A (on wall) 1 Calm Water Run A + X (while running on water) 1 Calm Water Break Left Trigger + A (while running on water) 1 Stats *'Strength': Very High *'Attack Speed': Medium *'Combat Range': Low-Medium Unlockables *Dragon Sword Master achievement. *Flying Swallow achievement . *At the beginning of Chapter 11 you unlock the True Dragon Sword. *During chapter 14 it is dual-wielded with the Blade of the Archfiend replacing Dragon's Claw and Tiger's Fang . Trivia *Ryuken (龍剣;Dragon Sword) is imbued with the essence of the 12 Dragons who defeated the Dark Dragon and the Evil Deities. And in Japanese, Ryu (龍), meaning "dragon", can also be translated to its plural "dragons", since the Japanese don't have to change the word to make a plural. *When Ryu was turned into a Fiend by Doku, the True Dragon Sword's power kept Ryu's mind intact by slowing the process severly, keeping the curse from altering his mind. *Because of the immense spiritual power of the sword, only the Dragon Lineage Ninjas such as Ryu and his father Joe Hayabusa can actually wield it without harm to themselves. *By getting 1,000 Gamerscore in Halo 3 unlocks the dragon sword on the back of the hayabusa chest armor, sadly the sword is unusable. *In the Ninja Ryukenden OVA, the Dragon Sword is a Ninjato (Ninja Sword) with a dragon engraved onto the blade, causing the blade to glow when Ryu focuses his energies. *In the original Ninja Gaiden series, the Dragon Sword shows it has the power to restore life, as it resurrected the murdered Irene Lew. Category:Weapons